


After Practice

by sandywritesfics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV First Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandywritesfics/pseuds/sandywritesfics
Summary: Short and sweet Mark one shot.
Relationships: Mark Lee (NCT)/Reader
Kudos: 7





	After Practice

It was a windy afternoon that I was walking down the street about to surprise my boyfriend at work. It looked like it was going to rain but the SM building was nearby so I didn't feel the need to get any rain gear. I entered the building and greeted the receptionist. She allowed me to enter and pointed me to their practice room. I walked to the door and looked in through the window to see them practicing a new song. I sat outside patiently waiting for the practice to finish. I saw some of the members leaving the room, so I stood up and looked into the practice room to see him stay behind still practicing some parts to make sure he got it down. The members greeted me as they walked by knowing who I was there for. I walked into the room and stood in the back waiting for him to notice I was there. He looked up to the mirrored wall and saw me in the back watching him practice.

"Ah, when did you get here?" Mark questioned as he walked toward me.

"Not too long ago," I answered. "You're still practicing, right? Don't let me distract you."

He came to hug me, "But I'm already distracted."

"Wah, don't hug me you are sweaty." I pushed him away playfully.

He backed up, "Oh, I'm sorry."

I immediately wrapped my arms around him, "It was a joke, I like you sweaty. Did you forget?"

"Ah right." He hugged back. "Anyway thanks for coming over. I'm ready to leave if you are." He picked up his bag with me still wrapped around him.

"Yea, let's go," I said as we hobbled to the door. I let go of my hug and held his hand instead as we walked out of the building. 

The storm clouds grew darker and the rain was ready to fall. We had made it almost halfway to the apartment when the clouds finally dropped its heavy rain. Running, we made our way home hand in hand laughing at how we had to get caught in the bad weather. By the time we made it to the apartment steps, a puddle had formed at the base of the building. I jumped into the puddle pulling Mark with me getting both our shoes soaking wet. I laughed as he looked at me mischievously. He pulled me out of the puddle and brought me close. 

"Jagiya," he said as we stood in the rain in each other's embrace. "Now we are both wet." He leaned in and placed his forehead against mine.

I squealed and broke out from his grasp. I ran up the stairs to our apartment, Mark chasing behind me. We got to the door and I went to unlock it. With the click of the lock, Mark picked me up by the waist and carried me inside. He bumped the door closed with his hip and brought me to our bedroom.

"Let's get into something dry." He let me down and went to the drawers to find comfortable clothes to change into. 

We changed into dry comfortable clothes and met in the living room. I sat on the couch with sopping wet hair and turned the TV on. Mark came behind the couch with a towel and dropped it on my head before ruffling my hair to dry it. I hummed in comfort as he dried my hair. He cupped my cheeks and leaned my head back to place a soft kiss on my forehead. I leaned back and grabbed the towel around his neck to pull him into a proper kiss. Giggling, I pat the empty area next to me on the couch. He came around and sat next to me wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him resting my head on his shoulder while I flipped through the channels to see what was on. Once we decided on a show, we snuggled together to keep warm. He played with my hair as I drew little messages on his thigh. 

The rain was falling harder and the signal on the television became weak. He grabbed the remote and turned it off. I was nodding off not being able to stay awake. Mark pulled me onto his lap into a straddle. My arms wrapped around his neck as I nuzzled into it. He drew on my back until I was completely asleep before he carried me off to bed. 

He pulled the covers down and carefully laid me down onto the bed. I rolled to my side and grabbed toward the empty space next to me whining when nothing was there. Mark chuckled when we saw me grabbing at the empty space he usually occupies. He quickly climbed into bed and allowed himself to become a teddy bear to my needy grasp. Once my body was wrapped around him I sleepily called his name. 

"...mark..." I nuzzled closer.

He brushed the hair away from my face, chuckling at my sleeping form. "I'm here," Mark kissed my forehead. "I'll always be right here."


End file.
